Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Miscellaneous Characters
Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1 Chapter 1 'Tim? Josh?' He is a fellow classmate, who says his name is Tim, but will go by Josh since Ingrid calls him that. If you wear the premium outfit, he is surprised and calls you by name. But when Riya asks you who he is, you say you have no idea. He reappears in Book 1, Chapter 11 and runs from your locker, scared of you. His character model resembles Marvin from High School Story: Class Act, Book 1. 'Brent Vandermeer' When Ingrid keeps your attention off where you're walking, you crash into a stranger (Logan), whom you see talking to Brent, the richest kid in school. Brent looks down on you as a charity case, but immediately invites you to his house party because of Logan. It is revealed that he has bought from Logan several cars which are most likely stolen given his criminal history. He reappears in Book 1, Chapter 11, his attitude changing from annoyed to scared when he realizes it's you next to him. In Book 1, Chapter 14, he is Ingrid's date to prom. His character model resembles a male fan from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1, a hustler from Bloodbound, Book 1 and a clubgoer from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. 'Classmate' She is a classmate who you see checking out Logan at Brent's party. Her character model resembles Sierra from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. 'LAPD Officer (Male 1)' He is the first police officer you see when you and Logan run from Brent's party. In Book 1, Chapter 16, he appears with the other officers. His character model resembles Mayor Santos from Home for the Holidays. 'LAPD Officer (Female 1)' She is the officer who notices you and Logan escaping. In Book 1, Chapter 16, she appears again chasing you and Colt. Her character model resembles the female Eros guard from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Sofia from The Elementalists. 'LAPD Officer (Female 2)' Once you and Logan are in his car speeding away, she is the officer who orders you to pull over. Her character model resembles Rebecca McKenzie from Most Wanted, Book 1. Chapter 2 'Mrs. Clark' Mrs. Clark is one of the teachers at your high school. Even though Ingrid rats you out for escaping Brent's party, Mrs. Clark doesn't believe her because you're her favorite responsible student. Her character model resembles Candy Crenshaw from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Vaughn' Logan introduces you to Vaughn, his "cousin" who runs a food truck called Fast Food. Vaughn clarifies his relationship with Logan by saying "We ain't actually related. But we're family. Known each other a long time." When he loses his food truck (and his livelihood) to Salazar on a bet, it's up to Logan to win it back for him. In Book 1, Chapter 15, Logan, Colt and you turn to him for help and he lets you sleep at his place where you also plan your next steps concerning the Brotherhood. His character model resembles Jamal Grady from Most Wanted, Book 1, and Ray from LoveHacks. 'Goon (1)' He laughs at Vaughn's misfortune. During the race, he tries to ram you from behind. So, Logan blinds him with his high beams, causing him to crash into a tunnel wall. In Book 1, Chapter 5, he gets payback against Logan with Salazar. His character model resembles Nikolai Petrov from Veil of Secrets. 'Onlooker' He is one of the bystanders watching the race, but still informed enough to know Kaneko's car. His character model resembles Isaac Collins from LoveHacks, Book 2. 'Organizer' She is the one who sets up the races, warning Colt about racing on a motorcycle against Logan and Salazar. Her character model resembles Shay from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Goon (2)' He, along with Salazar's other goon, try to run Logan off the road or damage his car. He races to your left. If you let him run you off, he crashes into a divider. In Book 1, Chapter 5, he gets payback against Logan with Salazar. His character model resembles Arnold Northmun from Bloodbound, Book 1, the Bartender from The Senior and Leonardo from Big Sky Country, Book 1. Chapter 4 'Bus Driver' To warn Logan and his crew, you take the bus to the mall where the meet-up will take place. The bus driver's character model resembles the Dryve driver from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. In Book 1, Chapter 6, he takes off his sunglasses and becomes the DMV instructor that administers your driving test. 'Gangster (1)' Meeting Teppei Kaneko, Logan, and Mona are two gangsters. The first character model resembles one of the Eros guards from Perfect Match, Book 1 as well as the limo driver from America's Most Eligible: All Stars. 'Gangster (2)' The second gangster's character model resembles Craig from It Lives Beneath, Winona's security guard from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Peter Grave's associate from The Heist: Monaco. 'Detective Foley' Your dad and Detective Shaw bring reinforcements but find no one in the underground garage of the mall. The first detective announces the sector is clear. His character model resembles Russell Thibbs from The Freshman spinoff, Chris: Luxury Getaway. In Book 1, Chapter 12, his name is revealed to be Detective Foley and that he is a member of the Brotherhood. In the same chapter he is revealed to be the same person in Book 1, Chapter 6 when you see Teppei talking to him. He was kidnapped in Book 1, Chapter 10 by the MPC to get out from under The Brotherhood's control. If you didn't keep Detective Shaw informed of the MPC's plans, he murders Foley, believing him to be a traitor. If you kept Jason informed, he does not stab Foley but Foley flubs in front of him and you discover the truth about Jason. 'Detective Wallace' He is a part of Jason's task force. In Book 1, Chapter 12, he is revealed to be a member of the Brotherhood. If you helped Jason, he is shown arresting Mona and Ximena. If you didn't help Jason, he finds you eavesdropping and grabs you, bringing you to Jason. Later, he is trapped in the vault with you. In Book 1, Chapter 15, he rams his car into yours in pursuit. His character model resembles the waiter of the restaurant you first saw Sybil at from The Heist: Monaco. 'Detective Hester' She is part of Jason's task force. In Book 1, Chapter 12, she is revealed to be a member of the Brotherhood. If you helped Jason, she is shown arresting Mona and Ximena. If you didn't help Jason, she finds you eavesdropping and grabs you, bringing you to Jason. Later, she is trapped in the vault with you. If you take Mona to prom, Mona surrenders to Detective Hester to give you time to escape. In Book 1, Chapter 15, during the car chase, you smash into her car. Her character model resembles the female secret service agent from Perfect Match, Book 2 and the guidance counselor from The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Meghan Shaw' Later that week, you and your dad have dinner with Jason Shaw and his wife at their home in Ladera Heights. Her character model resembles one of the women at the bar from Veil of Secrets. In Book 1, Chapter 16, it is revealed that she is pregnant with Jason's child. She turns Jason to the FBI after realizing what he did. Chapter 5 'Photographer' It's Senior Picture Day and if you decide to wear the premium outfit, your dad wants the Premium Diamond package and you impress the photographer and make Ingrid jealous. He also takes photos of you and your date at prom in Book 1, Chapter 14. His character model resembles Mikail Greene from Perfect Match, Book 2. Chapter 6 'Instructor' He is your DMV (Department of Motor Vehicles) testing instructor who administers your driving test. You pass with 90%. His character model resembles the Bus Driver in the previous chapter. Chapter 7 'Roman Bright' Roman Bright is a Silicon Valley billionaire who ordered the cars you are set to steal. Rumor has it that he tries to stop the aging process by transfusing himself with the blood of the young. 'Truck Driver' He is the truck driver of the haul of cars the MPC targets. His character model resembles the human Eros guard from Perfect Match, Book 2 and the male lackey from The Elementalists, Book 1. Chapter 10 'Security Guard' If you don't trigger the alarm, as you exit Badger Stadium, the security guard thanks you for visiting. If you do trigger the alarm, he will tell you that you are not allowed to be there while you drive past him. His character model resembles Michael Kim from Veil of Secrets. Chapter 12 'Gambler (female)' 'Gambler (male)' 'Dealer' He asks you if you are not too young to be in a casino and you can answer that he looks young as well. He resembles the Valet from the Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. 'Bouncer' He tells you that you need to wager ten thousand in the high-roller section. Logan can cause a distraction by flinging poker chips into his face. Chapter 13 'News Anchor' She presents the news of Salazar's death. Her character model resembles Whisper from The Heist: Monaco. Chapter 16 'FBI Agent' The FBI agent is at Jason's house with your dad, waiting to arrest him. He resembles John from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Rick Bauman from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. 'LAPD Officer (Male 2)' He calls for an ambulance for Mona. He resembles Omar. 'Principal Suarez' He is principal of the Mar Vista prep school. He resembles Tino Thompson from Veil of Secrets. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:Groups Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters